


The Xena, Ares and Aphrodite Trip To Earth

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: By BrittaniaAnother Lucifer story!





	The Xena, Ares and Aphrodite Trip To Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters don’t belong to me, they belong to whomever created/owns Xena: Warrior Princess. 
> 
> Summary: Another Lucifer story! 
> 
> Rating: PG 
> 
> Warnings: Sex, no. Subtext, no. Violence, no. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: None.

Her hair, the color of black ravens Xena went into the water after Ares. Xena wore a black bikini made with polyester fiber. Yes, Xena and Ares had traveled into our era. Dite, her sons and daughters had come as well. Xena brought along her daughters too. Lucifer and the kittens. After Xena dove into the water Lucifer jumped onto a cat-proof tube, claws declined. Xena laughed at the black and white cat, saying that he was adorable but that cats and water don’t mix. Lucifer didn’t mind much about teasing him but insulting his rights was too much for him. “Hiss! Haven’t I told you not to insult my rights?”   
  


To Be Continued


End file.
